bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 4
Fourth episode of Series 1. Synopsis Headmaster Jack is still regretting his night of passion with flirty French teacher Steph, but is pleasantly surprised when her class improves its grades. Meanwhile, Chlo is terrified she and her boyfriend Donte will end up behind bars for the crash that killed their friend Adam. As the drama continues, the pupils think its hilarious when a fluffy bunny climbs onto the roof of the school. But Izzie is mortified when she realises its her ex-husband, Jimmy. He wants access to his kids and he's not getting down until she agrees. Tom's suspicions about Lorna's miscarriage are increasing and he confronts her, and it seems their marriage is in serious trouble. Elsewhere, Donte and Chlo think if they both own up to causing the crash, their pleas will cancel each other out - but will it work? Plot The chaos continues with Andrew’s house system. Captain of the Kingfishers, Lewis, has recruited Ahmed to make sure that their House receives top marks in exchange for cash. Little does he know that rival Captain, Janeece, is also paying Ahmed to do the Canaries’ maths homework, and to mess up the Kingfishers’ French coursework. Unaware of what’s going on in the playground, Jack is pleasantly surprised with the marks Steph has been submitting for French – perhaps she’s not useless after all. However, thanks to Janeece, the Kingfisher’s results suddenly take a downward turn, and while Steph embarks on a bit of cheating herself, Lewis decides to teach Ahmed a lesson. Ahmed is beginning to regret ever offering to get involved, and when Lewis and Janeece each discover what the other is up to, it looks like his days could be numbered. Lorna is back at school after her ‘miscarriage’. She’s touched by how sweet Tom is being about the whole situation, and is happy that their marriage now seems to be back on track. Izzie meanwhile is feeling increasingly guilty about the whole thing and finding it difficult to look Tom in the eye. Things go from bad to worse when her unreliable ex, Jimmy, turns up at the school. He’s incensed by her refusal to allow him to see Mika and Chlo and has decided to take a stand. The pupils think it’s hilarious when they see him staging a protest on the school roof, dressed as a fluffy bunny! He refuses to move from the roof until Izzie signs a contract allowing him unrestricted access to Chlo and Mika. When Izzie refuses, he settles down for the long haul with a camping stove. After hearing from Mika that Izzie accompanied Lorna to her last check-up, Tom finds that his suspicions about his wife’s ‘miscarriage’ are increasing. Izzie is uncharacteristically evasive when he questions her about it, and even more worryingly, the clinic seems to have no record of Lorna’s appointment. Forced into a corner, Lorna has no choice but to admit that she had an abortion. Tom can’t believe that Lorna could do something like that to him, and even worse, that Izzie could lie to him about it. Jack finally manages to tempt Jimmy down from the roof with an offer from Izzie – she’ll speak to him with Chlo and Mika present to see if they can come up with an arrangement. Izzie offers to allow Jimmy to have the girls for a specific number of weekends and during the school holidays, but Jimmy refuses to be pinned down to pre-defined dates and insists that he be allowed to see his daughters whenever he wants to. With Jimmy refusing to back down, Izzie is forced to tell Chlo and Mika the truth – the real reason she stopped Jimmy seeing them is because he hasn’t paid a penny in child support since moving out! As far as Chlo is concerned, this news only confirms what she already knew about her unreliable father, but Mika is devastated and tells Jimmy that she wants nothing more to do with him. Kim has asked her class to design stencils for each of the four Houses, and of course, it’s only a matter of time before the kids use them to graffiti every inch of the school’s corridors. When Ahmed decides to come clean about the coursework scam, Andrew and Kim make Lewis and Janeece scrub the graffiti off the walls as a punishment. Steph is horrified when Jack tells her about Lewis’s scam, realising that her generous marking methods could cost her her job. After school, she sneaks into the office and eavesdrops on Jack, Andrew, and Kim discussing the situation. They’re all extremely suspicious of her. What is she going to do now? Back in Jack’s office, a brick comes flying through the window and nearly knocks Andrew unconscious. There’s no doubt that the culprit is Lewis, but how are they going to prove it? Chlo sneaks off to visit Donte so that they can discuss their plan. They think that if they both own up to causing the crash, their pleas will cancel each other out, but will it work? Back at Waterloo Road, Tom confronts Izzie about Lorna’s abortion. He can’t believe that she went along with the plan and as far as he’s concerned, their friendship is over because of it. However, Izzie’s had enough of Lorna and Tom dragging her into the middle of their rows and tells Tom that it’s about time the two of them started sorting out their own problems. It’s the end of another hard day at Waterloo Road and just when Izzie thinks she’s sorted her life out; Chlo comes home and drops a bombshell. She’s finally decided to come clean and admit that she was the one driving the car on the night of the crash, not Donte… Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Camilla Power as Lorna Clarkson *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Judith Barker as Estelle Cooper Students *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Shane Zaza as Ahmed Patel (Final appearance) *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Nikki Patel as Shazia (One-off appearance) *Rhea Bailey as Yasmin Deardon Others *David Crellin as Jimmy Grainger (Final appearance) Category:Episode Category:Series 1 Episodes